


Keeping A Secret

by happilyeverscisaac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Romance, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeverscisaac/pseuds/happilyeverscisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Paul Higgins stumbles across Niamh Horan he just knows she's the missing piece of One Direction.  After sending in a recording of her voice to Simon Cowell, she's in. The only problem? Simon believes  that she is a boy.  In order to maintain her cover, Niamh soon becomes 'Niall' Horan with the help of Paul and  his friend Lou Teasdale. As the band seems to accept her, it becomes clear  that Harry Styles , the unofficial leader of One Direction doesn't trust her. What will happen when Harry accidentally discovers Niamh's identity? Will he help her out and keep her secret  or will he ruin her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Hello there . My name is Niamh Horan and I would like to tell you my story. 

 

Now my story is something that seems like it couldn't be true,impossible even. But I can guarantee that it is. Everything that I am going to reveal to you has really happened. For a while now I have managed to hide this secret. But recently this secret has been outed and I think perhaps, that you all should get the whole truth from me. And I hope that once I have told you everything that you won't change your mind about me. I'm still me. I'm still the Niall Horan you fell in love with . I still love to eat a lot, drink many beers in one sitting and own up to my farting. The only difference is that I'm actually a girl.

Yes, I know. Shocking. But before you get mad and upset about my secret, please understand where I am coming from. When Paul sent in my voice recording to Simon Cowell, Paul didn't know that he had been looking for another guy member. And when Simon loved my voice, well Paul was over the moon. That is until Simon asked who the boy on the recording was. Paul in panic, blurted on the name Niall Horan and well I guess that is where the first lie begun.

It takes Paul a good three weeks before he finds me again. And when he does, that's when we decided to make the lie become some what truthful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niamh meets Paul and everything starts to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Since tomorrow is Christmas, I thought I would post a chapter today (: 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

I tightened my hand around my ticket. "Oh Mother, I can't wait until I get to Rome. "The elderly nun grabbed my hand.

"Niamh are you sure? I can always send Jennet."

A small smile pulled at my lips.

"I'm sure. I can do this mother. I know I can. I have to." A small part of me screamed at me to allow her to let Jennet go in my place but I knew this was what I wanted to do. Mother Cynthia smiled softly as if she had already knew my answer.

"Oh sweet Niamh how I am going to miss you."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I swallowed down the lump in my throat. For the past twelve years of my life I was raised by Mother Cynthia and I have never gone more than a day with out seeing her. But if I wanted to become a proper nun I knew that I need to go Rome. And Mother knew this too. I flung myself into her arms.

"I promise to write. I will write everyday. So much that you will grow sick of my letters."

She laughed and nodded. "I will look forward to it. Now do you know how to ride the bike?"

I nodded. "I do. And I really should begin to head out. Thank you Mother. For everything." She walked me over to the bike.

"Be safe Niamh. "

Again I hugged her. "I will! Aren't I always?"

Fifteen minutes later I was driving away from everything I knew and for a couple of minutes I didn't see the black car following me. I happened to look in the mirror on the bike and frowned. Switching lanes I thought the car would go past me. Instead it followed me. Again I switched to the left. And once again, the car followed me. My frown deepened and I sped up.

The car sped up too. A deep, Irish voice yelled from the window for me to stop but there was no way I was going to.

"Quit following me!" I yelled hoping that he would actually listen to me.

"Please! You must stop!" I shook my head, and sped across through a parkway. I didn't noticed that he took a short cut and before I realized it, his vehicle was in front of me. Stopping suddenly, I yanked hard on the handles. The man had his hands on his knees.

"Finally! I thought for sure I would never I would never catch you." I clasped my hands together and didn't say anything.

The strange man straightened up and gave me a smile. "Hello. My name is Paul Higgins and I need your help."

"Huh?"

Paul rubbed the back of his neck. "I need you to come with me and pretend to be a boy. " Straight to the point. I like that.

Wait. What did he just say.

"U-Uh what did you just say?" I asked, quite not believing it.

Paul had looked away from me and blushed a bit. "I may have over heard you singing and I may or may not have recorded it andsentittotheownerofOneDirection!"

My eyes widened. "You did what?"

He tried to grab my hand. "I am so sorry. But Simon really liked you. He wants you to be the fifth member of One Direction."

Shock filled me and I shook my head. "I am so sorry. But I don't think that I can. I have to go to Rome. I can't help you." My heart broke a little when his smile fell.

Again I apologized and I hopped back onto the bike. Before I left, Paul handed me a card. "Here's my number. If you change your mind. Simon wants to meet within a couple of days and have you sign the contract."

"I won't change my mind."

That's what I believed anyway.

* * *

 

 

Did I really want to become a nun? I thought to myself.  If I went to Rome and began to study more, would I possibly be able to find my mother? I don't think so.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I accidentally bumped into someone. Papers flew everywhere and my ticket fell out of my hand. Bending down, I mumbled an apology when I looked up to see the most beautiful person in my life. Brown curls fell around his face and I made myself look away. Standing up, I took off, as the figure tried to get my attention. I paid no attention and kept running until I found a place to hide.

The beautiful creature was still calling out to me and I prayed that he couldn't see me. I made to grab my ticket and realized that I didn't have it anymore. Dread filled my stomach and I sunk to the floor. My flight would leave without me.

* * *

 

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Paul asked me for what seemed like the hundredth time. I nodded.

"I-I'm sure."

Paul nodded and then called out to the blonde sitting beside him.

"This is Lou. She will be your stylist. She's going to transform you into 'Niall' Horan. Are you ready."

I nodded. Lou smiled at me and pushed forward. "Come on Niamh. Let's make you into a superstar.

She pushed Paul out of the room and spun me around into the mirror. "The first thing we have to do is cut and dye you hair." A hand went up to my long brown hair.

"D-dye it?" She gave me a smile.

"Yes dye it. That band needs a little color to it. "

I close my eyes and nodded. "Okay."

Lou began to cut my hair and I kept my eyes shut to keep from crying. It seemed like forever when it was probably about only an hour or so when Lou exclaimed she was done. My eyes snapped open and I couldn't believe what I saw. In the mirror, my hair was styled up, the front blonde while the back of my head was still a little brown. I touched it and she smiled at me.

"Now to do something about your boobs." 

* * *

 

When Paul came back into the room, he nodded his approval. I looked back at the mirror and was still shocked. I looked so different. I had a huge Micky Mouse sweater on, with a black beanie, skinny jeans (With holes!) and converse. To add to the look I had these framed glasses on.

"I-Is this okay?" Paul laughed and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Of course it is. Now we really must get to Simon's office." 

As I walked into the office, I felt my stomach twist around. I shouldn't be doing this. An older man jumped up from his desk as we walked in. "Ah Niall Horan! At last I met you. Come come. " He lead me to his desk and had me sit. The contract laid in front of me. I picked up the pen and stared up at Simon and Paul. Simon let out a laugh.

"Well go on. Sign it. "

Gulping I did and as I laid down the pen, the doors to Simon's office burst open. In a very tall and angry lad came in. Curls bounced as he came straight to me and grabbed the contract. He grabbed me and pulled me out of the chair. Bright green eyes stared at me before yanking me out of the office. I could hear Paul screaming for him to let me go and Simon yelling about the contract.

The lad pushed me into a studio and locked the door. Four pairs of eyes stared at me as the curly hair guy threw a sheet at me. "Sing it." Ah he was British. I stared down at the paper and then at him .

"Harry what are you doing?" The dark lad with black questioned. I stared at him and then back at Harry, who had my contract up.

"I'm making sure he can actually sing before I say it's okay for him to join. Problem with that Zayn?" Nothing.

"I thought so. So now, sing Niall Horan before I rip up this stupid contract. Because contract or not, if you can't sing this song, I'm not letting you join. No matter what Simon says."

The one named Zayn looked at me. "If it makes you feel better you can sing something else."

Fear seized me as I stared at the sheet and I bit my lip. Harry smirked and turned to stare out at Simon and Paul. He moved to rip the sheet when I closed my eyes and opened my mouth and sang the lyrics naturally.

_White lips, pale face_  
 _Breathing in snowflakes_  
 _Burnt lungs, sour taste_  
 _Light's gone, day's end_  
 _Struggling to pay rent_  
 _Long nights, strange men_  
  
 _And they say_  
 _She's in the Class A Team_  
 _Stuck in her daydream_  
 _Been this way since eighteen_  
 _But lately her face seems_  
 _Slowly sinking, wasting_  
 _Crumbling like pastries_  
 _And they scream_  
 _The worst things in life come free to us_  
 _'Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
 _And go mad for a couple grams_  
 _And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
 _And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
 _Or sells love to another man_  
 _It's too cold outside_  
 _For angels to fly_  
 _Angels to fly_

 

Silence feels the room and I open my eyes to see Harry's mouth opened a little, along with the two others that I never caught their names and Zayn smiling. Harry threw the contract at Simon and left the room. The others followed him while glancing down at me. Zayn stopped in front of me and rubbed my hair. "Good Job." 

Maybe, just maybe, I thought, this wouldn't be so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired a bit by the Korean Drama You're Beautiful :D  
> Changed a lot of things though to fit into my story.


End file.
